


Thats not all

by J2lovemishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lovemishacollins/pseuds/J2lovemishacollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael was killed in a car crash Castiel learns about a hidden power inside of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thats not all

Its been a few days after Michaels death. Lucifer had been acting strange. Castiel knew why, if this was Megs funeral to maybe cas act the same. Cas was a bit weirded out by the fact that he though he has seen Michael last night but all was good. "Cas! I don't know what to wear!" Meg yelled from their bed room. 

"You know that dress you wore to the party last Friday. With the black belt thing around the waist." Castiel said not knowing what to wear either. He desided to stick with a black long-sleeved shirt, black dress pants, and regular dark blue Nike's. Meg came out of the room now wearing the black dress. Cas couldn't stop starring at her beautiful deep drown eyes that matched, well every part of her. 

"Ready yet?" Her soft voice rang in his ears. 

"Umm... Ya. Lucifer would be raged if we missed the funeral." Cas smiles and takes Megs arm. They head out the door and head to Deans house. Castiel glanced over to Meg to see she was looking at him also. Meg smiles just as Cas dose. They head to Deans door. Cas knocks three times and Meg presses the doorbell after Dean dosnt answer. 

"What." Dean says angrily as he opens the door. "Oh it's just you." Dean turns around and yells, "Sammy there hear now get you ass out hear!" Cas could smell a stench of beer and vomit coming from inside the house. 

"What happened last night?" Cas asks not caring about staying out of others business. 

"Sam thought he could out drink me. It didn't go verry well for him." Dean laughs. Dean turns around again. "Hey, asshat get out here now!" 

"Shut it I'm coming." Sam steps out side and covers his eyes with his arm. They walk out to the 67 impala and get in, Meg and Cas in the back, and well Dean and Sam in the front. Dean starts the engine and they start to the funeral home. 

____________________

 

It was only them at the funeral. Lucifer didn't invite anybody elts. Cas was off in the distance leaning on a tree. That's is when it happened. When he seen Michael again. "Hello Castiel." Michael Said noticing that Cas was starring at him. Cas didn't answer thinking that maybe he was imagining it. "Cas?" Michael said brushing his long hair behind his ear. 

"M-m-mike." Cas said searching for a little sighn that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Michael nods. "But you died." 

"You don't think I know that. I've been wandering around trying to talk to people but they couldn't see me." Michael rolls his eyes. 

"I can see ghosts." Cas felt like he was going to pass out. 

"I know it's surprising." Michael said sarcasticly. "How's Lucy holding up?" Michaels face turned from a light face to a straight face that sent a chill up Cases spine. 

"H-h-he's doing better I guess." Cas didn't actuly know how Lucifer was holding up, Cas had only just spoken to him an hour ago. But he seemed mello. 

"Ok I need something from you." Michael says. "I heard other ghosts talking about crossing over ya know, so I don't have to stay hear forever." 

"You don't seem to mad about you death."

"Ya I made peace." Michael says. 

"So what do you need from me?"

"I needed to know How Lucy was. You told me he was good. But I need to know for myself. I want you to ask him directly how he is doing about my death." 

"I can do that." Cas walks to the group. "Lucifer I need to ask you a question." Cas said. 

"About what."

"How are you dealing with Michaels death?" 

"Oh, I don't know, I was a bit shaken up at first but death is just a part of life we all will come to it at one point." Lucifer said without any emotion. 

____________________

 

Cas hadmt seen Michael since then. Everything seemed to go back to normal, exept for the fact that Cas sees ghosts everywhere.


End file.
